


【盾冬】看得到星星的地方

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve的青梅竹馬Bucky終於回到他們一同長大的海島上。Steve一直在等他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 跨年假期去了海島，然後就一直想寫這個故事。
> 
> 我終於要寫一對沒有私定終生，還有一方一直在逃跑的青梅竹馬盾冬了XDD  
> 這是個浪漫的故事喔！我覺得啦～

Steve站在機場的圍牆外，看著小飛機逐漸降低高度，緩緩降落在停機坪上後，轉身快步走進了機場。

蘭蘇拉航空站是蘭蘇拉島上唯一的機場，只有一個起降道，來往島上與共和大陸的班機一天僅五個班次，一班次只乘坐二十人。夏天還好，冬天時島嶼風大，往往無法達到起降標準，常常連續數天沒有班機可以抵達。  
早在Bucky的班機確認之後，Steve原本就有的天天查詢航空氣象的習慣更是變本加厲。這其實也是島嶼上常見的習慣，一旦有遊客問起某日的飛機究竟飛不飛，人人都能指著電視上或電腦上的氣象圖，鐵口錚錚地替他們預言一番。但Steve近日簡直像是著了魔一樣，明明知道一週後的氣象現在每隔一小時刷一次也不會有任何改變，遑論兩個月後，他還是忍不住一遍又一遍的看著Bucky預定回到蘭蘇拉的那天。

而他現在就在自己眼前。

 

航空站非常小，停機坪一踏出來就是候機大廳。Steve站在最靠近停機坪的玻璃門前，透過那扇玻璃門望見Bucky從停機坪頂著風朝大廳的方向走來，風把他棕髮吹得凌亂不堪，Steve注意到他的頭髮比上次見面時長了不少，被風吹起時幾乎能擋住半張臉。Bucky伸手將不聽話的髮絲往耳後塞，他穿著長袖的上衣，左手掌戴著黑色的手套，讓Steve看不見那隻據說已經換成金屬義肢的手臂。  
Steve抿了下唇，在玻璃門打開的那一刻，忍不住又往前踏了一步。

 

Bucky在撥了幾次頭髮後，終於失去耐性，從長褲口袋裡撈出一根髮圈，將一頭半長髮在腦後隨意紮成了一個鬆垮的包。太久沒回到蘭蘇拉，他幾乎忘記冬天的蘭蘇拉風力有多強勁。那夾雜著海水鹹氣的風猛地撲在他臉上，讓他感到簡直有些寸步難行。  
直接到有些兇狠的「歡迎回家」，確確實實是他記憶中故鄉的模樣。

停機坪緊接著航空站的側門，旅客聚集在側門旁，等載著行李的小貨車停妥後，隨即迅速地領光了行李。Bucky慢吞吞的等所有人都離開後，才從車上拉下最後一只行李箱。  
連接側門和候機大廳的通行道只有十公尺長，Bucky早就一眼看見那個熟悉的挺拔身影。  
他的「近鄉情卻」。

 

他垂下頭，把視線放在地板指示通行的箭頭上，極力延後和那雙天藍色的眼睛相遇的時刻。

 

『Buck。』玻璃門一打開，人都還沒踏出來，Steve就出聲喊了他。Bucky抬起頭，似乎就要挨罵了一般鼓起了臉頰，腳步慢吞吞的，一步一蹭的朝Steve走了過去。  
Steve抬起了眉毛，在Bucky終於走到他面前時才開口：『你這表情是什麼意思？』  
「⋯⋯我覺得你好像要罵我。」Bucky遲疑了一下，還是老實承認。  
『我為什麼要罵你？』Steve好枕以暇的盤起了手臂問。  
「我半年前答應你要回到蘭蘇拉。」Bucky無奈的說：「我說⋯⋯馬上回來。」  
『你的「馬上」總是拖得比別人久。』Steve沒再說什麼，伸手拉過Bucky的行李：『走吧，先回家再說。』

 

「你不生氣？」Bucky爬上貨車的另一側，還是覺得Steve的平靜反應令他心神不寧。  
Steve發動引擎，扭轉方向盤，開出了航空站的停車場後，才說：『不是現在。』  
「什麼意思？」Bucky沒聽懂，Steve瞄了他一眼，悠哉地解釋：『先記帳，Buck。我會告訴你什麼時候清償。』

無視Bucky的哀號和解釋，Steve踩下油門，加足馬力，沿著環島公路，往Rogers家的路上狂飆而去。

 

蘭蘇拉島位在共和大陸的東南方，蘭蘇拉族自從帝國時期就在此居住。地處邊陲又沒有戰略地位，使得帝國對蘭蘇拉島向來採取不聞不問的忽視態度，從而保住了蘭蘇拉島的天然美景，也讓蘭蘇拉族的特殊文化得以茂盛發展。這種相安無事的境況維持了近千年，直到帝國在一百年前進入共和時期，科技的發展和經濟的進步使得共和大陸與蘭蘇拉島的接觸快速增加，密集的聯繫為蘭蘇拉島帶來了翻天覆地的變化。

Rogers家世代都是蘭蘇拉島的權力核心，酋長金印在Rogers家代代相傳，即使在共和國實質接掌統治權之後，Rogers家仍然有其獨特地位。Steve Rogers是第三十七代的長子，三十六代的Rogers夫婦英年早逝，留下年僅三歲的獨子。Steve的祖母Olivia Rogers不僅獨自拉拔自己的幼孫長大，還同時養育了她遠房表妹的長孫——只比Steve大一歲，雙親和Steve父母死於同一場空難的James Buchanan Barnes。

蘭蘇拉族現存的族人數量不過四五千人，稍微拉一下關係就都是親戚。第三十代長女Katherine Rogers育有一對龍鳳胎，女孩嫁給了Barnes家，兩家住得近，一直都保持著緊密的互動。在那場悲劇的空難後，Olivia將Barnes家的遺孤接了過來，視為親生孩子，和自己的長孫一樣的撫育教導。Steve和Bucky在有記憶前就已經同食同寢，長大後也一同赴首都就學，直到兩人從警校畢業，Steve決定回島服務，Bucky卻在首都留了下來。

 

Bucky躺在房間的地板上，落地窗大開著，他閉上眼享受熟悉的海洋氣息。這裡是他和Steve童年的遊戲間，和海岸的直線距離不到三百公尺，他們有時會在這裡打地鋪睡覺，清晨的曙光會從海平線竄出來喚醒他們。如果難得遇到體弱多病的小Steve身體狀況好，Bucky甚至會拉著他一清早就往海裡跑。  
海洋是蘭蘇拉人心靈的歸屬和撫慰，他在首都時曾經無數次望著海洋，想像自己的目光能夠落在海水上，漂流過漫長的距離，回到他日思夜想的Rogers大屋。

見到他魂縈夢牽的人。

 

『你睡著了？』  
Bucky睜開眼睛時，Steve正蹲在他身邊俯視著他，Bucky搖搖頭坐起身，Steve伸手把他拉起來，另一隻手拋給他一頂安全帽：『先跟我去看奶奶吧，跟她說你回來了。』  
Bucky若無其事地把手從Steve的掌心抽出來，雙手抱住安全帽，點了點頭。

 

Steve騎的還是那台Genuine Buddy，Bucky向來暱稱它「小Bubu」。在環島公路只有兩線道的蘭蘇拉島，Genuine Buddy不管要去哪都綽綽有餘。Steve出勤時有警車，若要載重物可以跟鄰居家的Sam借貨車，平常騎個小Bubu就可以全島暢行無阻了。Bucky一直喜歡騎機車時那種迎風的快感，但那是他自己騎的時候，坐在Steve車上則完全是另外一回事。  
Steve向來宣稱騎機車時，後座乘客一定要抱緊前座的騎士，手拉後面橫槓太危險。他絲毫不認為兩個大男人騎一台Genuine Buddy，乘客還緊摟著前方騎士的腰，是多詭異的畫面。

Bucky跟Steve爭取過很多遍，但如果會為了在意路人眼光而視Bucky安危於不顧，那也不會是Steve Rogers了。

 

Olivia和Steve的雙親葬在島嶼北方的斯蓋浦山頂，那裡有Rogers家的家族墓地，緊鄰著蘭蘇拉族的聖地斯蓋浦湖，Barnes家的家族墓地也在同座山的不遠處。  
即使距離並不算遠，但在冬天迎著海風騎車終究算不上太舒服的事。Bucky忍不住側過臉貼著Steve的背，偷偷享受這個早就長得比他高比他壯的男人替他擋住狂風的安全感。

讓他偷偷懶惰一下，也許，再偷偷軟弱一點。

 

在感受到背上的重量和暖意時，Steve挺直了背脊，一句話也沒說。


	2. Chapter 2

蘭蘇拉族的墓地從外觀上難以看出，他們沒有墓碑和墳，只有家族繼承人才能判斷出哪一塊樹林是自己的家族墓地。他們會為逝世的親人一人種一棵樹，逝者的骨灰就埋在樹下，只有伴侶的骨灰會合葬於同一棵樹。新的樹苗象徵人生的終結不過是生命的轉換，脫離了這身皮囊後，回到母親大地的懷抱裡，重新開啟下一段旅程。  
Rogers家作為酋長的家族，墓林的位置在蘭蘇拉島最高的山頂上，是進入聖地斯蓋浦湖的必經之地，也意味著Rogers家是聖靈的選嗣，生時是蘭蘇拉族人的掌舵者，死後是蘭蘇拉聖靈的守護官。

Bucky跟著Steve穿過樹林，沿著那一條被踏出的小路往深山走。他們每年都會跟著Olivia前來掃墓，先到Rogers家墓地，再轉往Barnes家。只是以前帶路的是Olivia，Bucky只顧著牽好Steve，深怕他摔倒受傷。而現在作為Rogers家的繼承人，Steve成為了他的引路人。  
Steve時不時會蹲下來查看某幾棵樹下的記號，確認他們是往正確的方向走。他帶著Bucky，一路走到一棵樹高只到兩人膝蓋的小樹，這棵樹Bucky很熟悉，是Steve祖父Albert Rogers的長眠之地。

如今Olivia也和她思念半生的丈夫共眠於此。

 

Bucky蹲下身，看見接近樹根處那個新刻上去的，象徵著夫妻合葬的記號，抑制不住的眼眶發酸。  
如果說他從來不曾感受到身為孤兒的寂寞，對他視如己出的Olivia是最大的原因。而他出於對自身感情的逃避，畢業之後遲遲不願意回到蘭蘇拉島，別說未曾在她健在時承歡膝下，亦做不到在她病重時親侍湯水，甚至她人生的最後一段路，他卻在醫院的加護病房裡昏迷不醒，連最後一面都沒見到。

Bucky伸出手輕輕圈住小樹，閉上雙眼壓抑著嗚咽，卻克制不了顫抖。

Steve沈默地站在他背後不遠處，把和祖母這遲來的最後告別，完整的留給Bucky。

 

Bucky終究還是哭得雙眼發紅，Steve抓住他不停揉眼睛的手，從褲子後面的口袋裡抽出一張面紙，輕輕擦乾淨Bucky的臉頰。  
Bucky抬頭望著Steve沈靜的面容，嗓音沙啞的說：「我好想她。」  
Steve抿了抿唇：『⋯⋯她也很想你。』  
「我很抱歉⋯⋯」Bucky才剛止住的眼淚因為Steve這句話又開始往下掉，Steve嘆了口氣，放棄再給Bucky擦眼淚，索性雙手圈住他，把人往懷裡帶，讓他的頭靠在自己胸口，一下下輕撫Bucky的背脊。

Bucky的手在Steve側腰處緊抓住他的上衣，兩人久違的親暱舉動讓他有些不知所措，但哭得胸口絞痛的他，也沒有力氣再強迫自己偽裝或逃跑。  
我的Steve啊⋯⋯Bucky的額頭抵著Steve心臟處，緊緊咬著下唇，對於自己胸腔裡翻滾的濃烈情感無所適從。距離再遠也稀釋不了任何事，Bucky第無數次感到筋疲力盡。

全世界沒有第二個人像你。

 

遠處鳩鳥的叫聲打破了樹林的寧靜，Bucky還靠著Steve不想動彈，反而是Steve先開口。

 

『你晚餐想吃什麼？』閒話家常般的話題讓Bucky忍不住笑了出來，他輕輕推開Steve，站直了身體問：「你要做菜？這麼久沒吃我做的飯，一點也不想念嗎？」  
『你無法想像我有多想念。』Steve嘆氣：『只是你坐了一晚的火車，又等了半天的飛機，昨晚到現在都沒怎麼休息好吧？我擔心你累。』  
「現在才三點，還足夠我睡一覺然後起來做飯，如果我們現在下山的話。」Bucky勾起唇角說，他仰起頭看著Steve，泡過淚水的湖綠色眼睛裡還有一點淚痕。

Steve忍不住伸手用拇指擦了下Bucky的眼角。  
他好想吻Bucky的眼睛。

 

面對回望著他，一語不發的輕撫自己臉龐的Steve，讓Bucky有些茫然。他沒有制止Steve的動作，不過是眼神裡傳達出疑惑。最後Steve只是深吸口氣，沒再多說，拉了下Bucky的手臂，示意Bucky跟著他下山。

 

「我的床在哪？」Bucky跳下了車就往屋裡走，一邊走一邊問。Steve停好機車後跟在Bucky身後，慢斯條理的說：『在我們房間啊。』  
Bucky猛地停下腳步，不可置信地回頭：「什麼意思？」  
『你是太久沒回來，連自己睡哪都忘了？』Steve挑起眉反問：『我們家就三間房，一間是奶奶的房間，一間是我們兩個的房間，一間是我們的遊戲室。你還想睡哪？』  
「我可以睡奶奶的床⋯⋯」Bucky嘟囔著說，Steve駁回了這個提議：『那不太好，奶奶的房間我還沒整理呢。這半年我太忙了，才想著等你回來我們可以討論看看要不要把家裡重新裝潢，但目前為止仍然是一團亂。』  
「不然我在遊戲間睡也行！」Bucky提出新意見，Steve一臉贊同的點了點頭：『可以啊，那裡還放著幾個床墊。我們可以像小時候一樣把床墊鋪在地上，聊一整晚直到睡著，等太陽叫我們起床。』  
「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky扁了扁嘴，Steve沒理他，越過他身邊，掏出鑰匙打開了門。

在Bucky擠過他身邊走進屋子時，Steve輕聲開口：『我不想再讓你逃避了。』

 

Bucky一如既往地在每次提到這件事時把他的話當耳邊風，他放棄了和Steve辯論，只揮了下手說要去睡了，便直直朝他們的臥室走去，隨即碰的一聲關上房門。Steve習以為常的聳了聳肩，連苦笑都省下了，反手帶上大門。

 

五點剛過，Steve放下手中剛看完的書，在沙發上伸了個懶腰，見到Bucky一臉睡眼惺忪地從臥室裡頂著一頭亂髮走出來，穿過客廳，要往廚房走去。

『Bucky！』Steve翻身趴在沙發背上問：『你要煮晚餐了嗎？』  
「嗯。」剛起床的Bucky不喜歡講話，問答也都懶懶的。他蹲在冰箱前翻著，挑出一袋青菜和一袋肉，再拎了兩顆蛋；扭開流理台的水，拉下砧板，動作俐落的開始料理晚餐。

 

Steve難以自制的彎起嘴角。Bucky在暈黃燈光裡做菜的背影，是他每個獨自返家的夜晚，打開家門時最想看到的景象。  
他想要這個景象不再只是一年中某幾天的特例。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky的心結＆Steve的第無數次表白

Rogers家用餐的地方有兩個，一個是和廚房相連的飯廳，有一個大圓桌，最多可以坐到十二個人。但這個圓桌只在有少見的客人來訪時才會使用，家裡人和少數熟識的朋友聚餐時，往往是在客廳的小桌前席地而坐。  
Bucky從廚房端出一鍋南瓜奶油豬肉燉飯，Steve已經在餐桌擺好餐具，一臉期盼的等待開動。

Bucky的手藝完全承襲自Olivia，雖然Olivia做菜時兩人常常都是一起在旁邊打下手，但烹飪這件事還是很講天賦的。什麼菜跟什麼肉應該搭配什麼醬料，鹽巴的比例怎麼抓，哪些食材加在一起可以湊出新滋味，哪些食材只能把彼此拖累⋯⋯這些東西Bucky往往一學就會，而Steve在廚房除了試吃以外沒有別的功用。  
十五歲時Bucky已經能在Olivia的身邊擔任二廚，Steve只能切菜和洗碗。

「這有什麼好沮喪的？」Bucky曾笑著這麼說，一邊從碗裡叉了一塊味噌燒肉到Steve嘴邊讓他嚐嚐新口味：「我又不可能離開你，更不可能放你一個人餓死。」  
Steve也不知道Bucky算不算履行承諾，他和自己兩地相隔六年，好說歹說都不願離開首都，但當Rogers大屋確實剩下自己一人時，二話不說就回到他身邊。

和這世界上他僅剩的家人在客廳的暈黃燈光中一起用餐，使Steve在經歷了這哀傷而混亂的半年後，終於稍微感到溫暖與安心。

 

『你還會再離開蘭蘇拉嗎？』Steve一邊吃飯，一邊有些遲疑的看著Bucky問。  
Bucky的回答倒是簡短有力：「不會，我受傷前就已經提出調任申請，上個禮拜調任令已經下來了。」  
『我知道，我有收到公文，只是⋯⋯你沒有告訴我。』Steve有些悶悶不樂的說，把碗裡的紅蘿蔔一粒粒插起來吃。  
Bucky好笑的看著這男人像小時候一樣玩蔬菜，把叉子伸過去Steve碗裡偷走一棵花椰菜：「我本來想週一時帶著到任令到警局找你，恭敬地報告：長官，James Barnes報到！」  
『所以你不會走了？』Steve再次確認：『你真的要留下來？』

望著Steve憂心忡忡的表情，Bucky深知Steve的恐懼來源，來自這麼多年裡他一次又一次的拒絕調任，推掉每一個返回家鄉服務的機會，把兩個人的物理距離固定在夏季時火車五小時飛機一小時，冬季時則可能無限延長的兩地。  
想著要給Steve更多選擇，就足夠讓他狠心推拒一切朝夕相處的機率，可他無法放著Steve孤身一人，而置身事外。

 

Bucky放下叉子，輕輕握住Steve的手腕：「嘿。我說過我會陪你到最後的，當你真的需要我的時候，我一定會在這裡。」  
Steve反手抓住Bucky的手掌，抬起頭深深的看著Bucky的眼睛。

『你說過的話我都記得，而我說過的話，你又記得多少？』

 

Bucky擦著一頭濕髮從浴室裡走出來，拿起放在床邊的吹風機想吹乾頭髮。  
在他第五次被金屬手臂夾住髮絲而痛到抽氣時，另一隻手把他手中的吹風機拿了過去，沈默的接替這個任務。

他都不知道Steve這麼會替人吹頭髮。Bucky閉上眼睛享受Steve的手指在自己髮絲間輕柔穿梭的觸感，同時不由自主地回想起晚餐桌上的對話。

 

他藉著起身拿水果，迴避了Steve的問題，可他心知肚明Steve想要他表態些什麼。

Bucky一度以為這世界上所有一起長大的人都會愛上彼此，就像他在高中時期就已經清楚意識到，這一生也許不會有第二個人能取代Steve的位置。  
沒有人像Steve一樣知道他的個性，明白他的好惡，理解他的夢想，包容他的瑕疵。他對任何人都笑臉以對，但只對Steve發脾氣；在別人面前他從不發火，可是跟Steve吵架的次數多到數不清；大家都說Bucky個性體貼溫柔，而他任性耍賴的模樣只有Steve一個人知道。  
Steve則跟他完全相反。其他人都覺得Steve固執倔強難以溝通，認定的事毫無轉圜餘地，但Bucky就是一直享有無限的特權，Steve所有不願意改動的標準，在他面前一變再變。

當他看見這世界的遼闊時，他曾經對彼此這種註定的糾纏懷疑過。他認識了更多人，嘗試和不同的男人女人進一步相處交往，卻沒有一個人能令他產生一樣的心動。

最後他只能對自己承認，別人的心弦是可以等著其他人來撥動，而Steve對他而言，就是心弦本身。Steve不動，他的心弦便毫無波瀾。

 

Bucky自此對自己的感情沒有懷疑，可Steve跟他不同，Steve從來沒嘗試過。

 

「你都沒有試過⋯⋯」Bucky在吹風機轟隆的聲響中呢喃著，Steve關掉吹風機，疑惑地靠近他：『你說什麼？』  
「我說，你怎麼知道一定是我？」Bucky垂著頭，不想去看Steve的表情，Steve在他身後盤腿坐了下來。  
『我也沒去火星土星木星看過，看他們的太陽是不是從東方升起來？但其他星球的太陽怎麼轉，跟我又有什麼關係？』Steve嘆了一口氣：『我只在乎我的太陽而已，你懂嗎？Bucky？』

『這世界上可能有幾億個好人，他們當然都很好，但我不需要每一個都去看去評估，或是猜測他們是不是誰比誰更好。』Steve伸手將Bucky的髮絲撥到耳後，抬起他的臉龐讓Bucky看著自己，認真的說：『因為我很清楚，我愛的是Bucky Barnes，我不需要他跟誰比較。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實他們一直很明白對方的心意，  
> Steve已經表白過無數次，  
> Bucky也很確定自己的感情歸屬，  
> 但要讓Bucky鼓起勇氣跟Steve明白承認，跟Steve談戀愛，  
> 還是有那麼一小段路要走噢（也就是還要曖昧個兩三章左右就是了啦啦啦）（被打）
> 
> 不過Steve很淡定就是了⋯⋯被愛的人都有恃無恐（茶）


	4. Chapter 4

在說了那麼一長串話之後，Steve便放任Bucky沈浸在自己的世界裡，自顧自的拿著衣物進浴室去了。

Steve總是這樣，會在他提出質疑的時候一次次耐心解釋，包括那些他自己都承認是有些無理取鬧的問題。但Steve從來沒有逼他要在哪個時間點之前給出回應，似乎只要Bucky明瞭他的感情，也就夠了。  
或許是他清楚知道，如果他以最後通牒的方式提出要求，Bucky無論心頭還有多少糾結，都一定會答應。  
但Steve就是要他毫無疑問，心甘情願。

Bucky翻了個身，把臉埋進枕頭裡低語：「你這混蛋⋯⋯」

他一點也不懷疑自己對他的心意，所以竟顯得格外愜意。愜意到Bucky有時都忍不住生起悶氣，為這個人那種把自己牢牢握在掌心的自信。  
偏偏他也剛好⋯⋯不想逃離。

 

Steve以為Bucky已經睡了，他在客廳吹乾頭髮後才躡手躡腳地走進房門。剛拉好棉被，還沒闔眼，Bucky輕輕喊了他一聲：「Steve。」  
『我以為你睡了。』Steve也輕聲回話：『怎麼了？』  
黑暗中Steve隱約可以看見Bucky翻到更靠近自己的那一側，說：「我想拉著你的手睡覺。」

他們從小就是睡在相鄰的兩張床上，雖然床鋪沒有相連，但距離其實頗近，近到甚至很難稱那距離是一條通道。  
也不知道是從誰開始的，每當其中一人作惡夢，或是心情不好，另一個人便會伸手過去握著他，給他安慰，讓他別怕。久而久之，這動作已經變成一種習慣，漸漸找不出理由，有時候就只是想確定這個人是真的在自己身旁。

Steve伸出手握住Bucky的手，掌心出乎意料的冰涼感讓Steve知道Bucky伸出的是自己的金屬臂，奇異的觸感、好像怎麼握都暖不起來的溫度讓Steve心頭一沉。他挪了挪身子往Bucky的方向更靠近一點，放柔了語調說：『睡吧Bucky，我抓住你了。』

 

金窩銀窩都比不上自己的狗窩，還是自己家的床最好睡。Bucky也許真的是太累了，剩下的一天假日他除了被Steve叫起來吃飯以外，都裹在被子裡昏昏沈沈，恍惚中記得Steve進來好幾次，把手放在他額頭測他的體溫，確定他純粹是疲累而不是發燒，才放任他就這樣耗掉一整天。

 

星期一一大早，Steve準備好了早餐後才來把Bucky叫醒，用完餐後兩人一起出門上班。

這天是Bucky到蘭蘇拉分局到職的第一天，蘭蘇拉島因為曾經的長期自治，在地位上和首都一樣屬於市級，但「蘭蘇拉市」實在太小，全島也就一個分局，轄下一個派出所，而派出所只有三名警員，分局多一個。  
蘭蘇拉分局的分局長是自分局設立以來，極少數本島出身的警官，Steve Rogers局長可說是蘭蘇拉的驕傲，深受蘭蘇拉居民的愛戴。上任第一天，新到任的警官Bucky Barnes便對這件事有了很深的體悟。

Steve帶著Bucky巡邏過全島，拜訪部落長老，和店家打招呼，同時一一Bucky叮嚀哪幾戶人家該注意什麼狀況，遇到問題時可以跟誰打聽。Bucky早知道Steve身為Rogers家的獨子，全島無人不曉，但是居民對他的熱情倒是大大出乎Bucky意料之外。  
Steve一直對老人和小孩特別有耐心，家訪的時候遇到的老人都喜歡跟Steve閒話家常，小孩則愛拉著「Uncle Steve」看這個看那個。因為這些意料之外的閒聊，家訪時間被拖得很長，Bucky本來就需要盡快熟悉當地居民，因此並不在意。  
除了一件事之外。

「是呀，是我姨婆親家那邊的大伯的外甥女的孫女的同學，她很喜歡蘭蘇拉，從大學起就每年夏天都來拜訪，我也算是看著她長大的，這個女孩真是好，又乖巧又聰明又漂亮，現在是小兒科醫師了，你看她多有愛心啊！」老奶奶一邊呵呵地笑著，一邊抖著手從信封裡拿出她珍藏不知道多久的相片，Steve只是點頭微笑，應和個兩句，順著老奶奶的意思接過那個小兒科醫師的聯絡方式，但是巧妙的略過了「一定會和對方聯絡」的承諾。  
Bucky站在一旁，已經笑得有一點僵。這是Steve今天遇到的第三個想做媒的人了，到底在他不在的時候，有多少人在覬覦他家Steve？

 

所幸Steve對這些想幫他做媒的要求都已經拒絕得很熟練，除了收到好幾個陌生人的聯絡方式外，實際上什麼也沒答應。Bucky還在心裡暗自讚許Steve的「有所為有所不為」，下一個轉角立刻就面臨重大考驗。  
「Steve！」一個金髮的小女孩揮著一封信蹦跳著朝Steve跑來，Steve蹲了下來，接住高興的撲進自己懷裡的小小身軀。  
「Aunt Peggy寫信回來啦！她說下禮拜會回來看我們，還說順帶問你好喔！」女孩開心的說著，Steve的表情也跟著亮起來：『Peggy要回來了？』  
這熟悉的名字令Bucky立刻警鈴大作，他還來不及推論這個Peggy是不是「那一個Peggy」時，Steve已經自動替他解答了：『Buck，你記得Peggy嗎？我們小學三年級時轉來的那個轉學生，國中就又轉走的，Peggy Carter？』  
「記得。」Bucky答得有氣無力。

 

Peggy Carter在Bucky的童年裡可說是難得的夢魘，除了一來就搶走全年級第一的位置之外，她還順便「搶走」了「最常跟Steve在一起的人」的頭銜。  
Bucky不甘不願地回想起，他曾經嫉妒到每週會去算這個禮拜Steve跟誰一起玩的時間比較多——他那時才十歲，這種幼稚情有可原吧？——雖然因為同住在一個屋簷下的關係，Steve跟他相處的時間當然更長，可是若是扣掉洗澡睡覺這種一定要回家做的事情，Bucky深刻感覺到Steve的精力和時間都明顯被瓜分掉了。

連Peggy這個暱稱都是Steve告訴大家的，一開始大家只知道這個轉學生叫Elizabeth，是Steve糾正大家說「Peggy」才是Peggy本人希望大家喊的稱呼。

「萬幸」的是，Peggy在他們升上中學時轉回首都唸書，大幸中的不幸是，她跟Steve在那個網路還不發達的年代，居然靠著通信維持了聯絡。最令Bucky生氣的是，高一時Steve曾經脫口而出說：『Peggy是我最好的朋友。』  
Bucky大概有一個禮拜沒跟Steve講話，連Olivia都發現到不對勁。

結束了疲累的上工第一天，Steve載著Bucky回家的路上，Bucky突然開口問：「你為什麼說Peggy是你最好的朋友？」  
『她確實是啊！』Steve對這問題感到不知所以然：『Peggy真的幫了我很多忙，她真的是我非常好的朋友。』  
「那我呢？」Bucky終於忍不住問了那個他糾結了十幾年的問題：「你從來沒說過我是你最好的朋友。」

Steve沈默了很久沒回答。一直到家門口，他停好車，接過了Bucky的安全帽，看著Bucky明顯不悅的臉，無奈的說：『你不能以「你都沒試過」為理由一直推開我，又在我有可能有嘗試對象的時候和我生氣。』  
「我沒有生氣，我只是不能接受我跟你一起長大一起生活二十幾年，居然連『最好的朋友』都不是。」Bucky冷著臉說：「這不是什麼苛刻的要求吧？」  
『Buck。』Steve放下手中的安全帽，望著Bucky撇開的視線，將人一把拉入懷中。

感受到懷中人不想配合的僵硬身軀，Steve反而笑了出來，收緊了手臂：『我說「Peggy是我最好的朋友」時，早就已經很清楚地知道，我是沒辦法只跟你當朋友了。』  
『無論你愛不愛我⋯⋯』Steve低下頭，用臉頰輕輕蹭著Bucky有些凌亂的頭髮：『我就是，沒辦法了。』

Bucky沒有答話。

 

過了很久，他才終於伸出手，難得的回抱住Steve。


	5. Chapter 5

如果問Bucky，他人生中有幾次覺得Steve要吻他了，答案會讓人很驚訝。  
如果問有幾次真的吻了，答案會讓人更驚訝。

前者的數字多到超乎想像，尤其在和後者的數字相較之下。

 

Steve有無數個機會可以吻他，Bucky也知道自己不會拒絕任何一次。他甚至是渴望的，渴望Steve不管不顧的吻了他，甚至做得更多，他也就可以拋開一切理性和思考，順著感性和慾望回應Steve。  
可惜Steve對他總是百般克制。

 

到職的第一週無風無浪的過去了，Bucky也大概可以預期往後的日子。這種平淡的歲月對外地來的警察而言可能難以接受，但對自小在蘭蘇拉島長大的他來說，不僅是習以為常的人生，為家鄉的人事物服務，更是Bucky從小到大的夢想。  
尤其在他經歷過太多的精彩刺激，還在一場激戰中失去了一隻手臂之後。

 

故鄉溫和的接納傷痕累累的遊子，撫慰他破碎混亂的心靈，無論外在世界如何絢麗多變，故鄉的藍天與大海百年如一日。那種沈靜的穩定感讓Bucky被塞了太多雜音的心也能漸漸安靜下來，一點一滴的被洗滌回最初的狀態，恍若新生。  
他最熟悉的環境和最愛的人都在這裡，沒有比蘭蘇拉更適合他休息調養，重新出發的地方。

 

假日的早晨，用過早晨，Bucky懶懶地趴在客廳的懶骨頭沙發上轉著電視頻道，洗好碗的Steve從廚房大聲問他要不要去潛水？

一般來說潛水是夏天的活動，但蘭蘇拉島是熱帶氣候，有洋流經過，冬天時的海水溫度依然有二十度以上。Bucky從小是不管季節，想游泳就往家裡後面跑，Steve初中之後身體狀況漸漸好轉，兩人常常相約一起下水。有時候兩人吵架甚至冷戰，海灘也常常是他們把話說開，言歸於好的地方。  
Rogers家的後方有一個特殊的地點，大海侵蝕出的凹洞被珊瑚礁岩包圍，洞裡的水深會因為海水漲退變化，但即使是最深的地點也不超過一百四十公分。Bucky和Steve小時候會在Olivia的看顧下到洞裡玩，等他們身高超過水深之後，隨時想到就跳進洞裡游個幾圈就是家常便飯了。考上大學那一年，Bucky和Steve一起通過了自由潛水的課程認證。

 

Bucky把鞋子脫在石頭間，套上蛙鞋，戴好潛水鏡，伸了個懶腰，活動了手腳，隨即愉悅的跳進了海裡。

海水清涼的觸感包裹著他全身皮膚，Bucky愉快的踢動著前進，在水裡翻滾。小丑魚和其他色彩繽紛的小魚從他身邊逃跑，害羞地躲進珊瑚裡；形形色色的海底植物隨著水流起伏，彷彿在舞蹈一般搖曳生姿。Steve就在他不遠處，雙腿熟練地在海浪中來回擺動。

Bucky突然有點嫉妒他了，嫉妒Steve這麼些年來一直都不曾離開過這片美麗的海域。

 

Steve對他招了招手，示意他跟著上浮，兩人一起探出水面換氣，休息了幾分鐘，又再度下潛。

 

Steve有些疑惑地發現Bucky在第二次下潛時一直握著他的手沒有放開，他伸手輕拍了下Bucky的右臂，側了下頭表達自己的疑問。Bucky沒有放開手，Steve開始擔心Bucky是不是體力不濟或是身體不舒服，正打算把他拉上海面時，Bucky踢動雙腿朝他游過來，在兩人浮出水面的前一刻，Bucky的唇貼上他的。

Steve愣住了。

 

Bucky也無法解釋自己的衝動來自何處，或許是回到Steve身邊後，Steve坦率又密集的表白讓他早就漏洞百出的心防更是不堪一擊。距離再遠都無法沖淡的情意，近在咫尺時更是洶湧濃烈。

 

在Bucky還沒想好下一步時，Steve圈住他的腰把他拉出水面，隨即摟緊Bucky，把這個吻反客為主。  
才剛經歷過短暫憋氣的Bucky幾乎要被這個吻抽乾氧氣，可他沒有抗拒，反而摟住Steve的脖子往他身上貼。他覺得身體漸漸軟綿無力，索性把大半重量都靠在Steve身上，雙手沿著Steve的脊椎，著迷的滑過Steve厚實的背肌，窄緊的腰窩，到結實的臀側，一下又一下來回撫摸。

 

『Buck⋯⋯』Steve終於放開已經被他吻腫的唇，Bucky滿意地發現他也雙眼迷離，臉色潮紅。『別摸了⋯⋯』  
「為什麼？」Bucky不依不撓，他幾乎是掛在Steve身上，兩人靠著Steve踩水的動作，在海面上順著海浪載浮載沉。  
『你到底在想什麼⋯⋯』Steve努力克制呼吸壓抑慾望，十二歲之後兩人已經甚少裸體相見，即使擁抱也是隔著層層衣物，但現在兩人身上只有緊身的防寒衣，遑論Bucky還火上加油的貼著他磨來蹭去：『這個吻⋯⋯什麼意思⋯⋯』  
「你覺得呢？」Bucky笑了起來，又忍不住在Steve唇角輕碰了下。  
『我不想聽到你只是想試試看親我跟親其他人比較起來有什麼不同之類的答案⋯⋯』Steve皺起了眉頭說，Bucky雖然稱不上花花公子，但比自己豐富得多的感情經驗確實讓Steve耿耿於懷。  
「你這笨蛋。大笨蛋。」Bucky笑得越發開心，他側過頭，把臉埋進Steve頸側，一遍遍地喊他的名字：「Steve⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」

 

Steve應了他一聲，聽到Bucky輕聲說：「我決定了，我不管你了。給你最後可以反悔的二十四小時，明天開始，不管你以前有沒有試過任何其他人，以後也不准你再試。」

 

我愛你呀。

原來我連一刻也不想放手。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve認為自己根本不需要那二十四小時，然而他心念一轉，順著Bucky的意思點了下頭。

 

『所以這24小時內你要做什麼？』Steve摟著他的手沒有放開，還在Bucky的臉頰上輕輕啄吻。  
Bucky想閃躲，但還被牢牢抱住的身體限制了他的活動範圍，最後只好將臉埋進Steve的肩膀，笑著說：「該幹嘛就幹嘛囉。」

 

於是一個原本只是普通假日的日子，突然變得令人心神不寧起來。Bucky在做晚餐時，Steve用盡藉口賴在廚房裡不走，同時在各種有可能的時機裡偷偷親吻Bucky，從後頸到耳垂。

「別鬧啦。」Bucky扭動身體，想避開那種發癢的感覺，手裡還握著的蔬菜差點掉落地板。  
『再親一次就好。』Steve要求著，他的手鬆鬆地環繞著Bucky的腰，耍賴著不肯離去。

這是他心心念念十幾年的人，這份跨越友誼的許可，是一場忽如其來的美夢成真，讓Steve在喜悅之餘，又因為驚訝而感到些微恐懼。這恐懼讓他患得患失，只期盼能多做一些什麼，來確保這份甜蜜是確實掌握在自己手裡。

 

Bucky心知肚明的縱容著他。從海邊回來後，他們一整天什麼事也沒做，就懶洋洋的躺在客廳的地毯上，給對方無數個傻笑，和輕輕的吻。

Steve單手撐著臉頰看向他，Bucky即使閉著眼也能感受到那視線的專注。他勾起嘴角，翻了一圈滾進Steve懷中，枕著Steve的手臂，一隻手放在Steve的腰上，問：「你是不是在發呆？」  
『我沒有。』Steve否認。  
「那你幹嘛一直看著我？」Bucky問。  
『看著你就讓我好快樂。』Steve誠實地回答，空著的那隻手輕柔的撥著Bucky的頭髮：『我現在對其他任何事都沒興趣，地球要爆炸了也無所謂⋯⋯我想就這樣注視著你到時間盡頭。』  
「看了二十幾年了還不膩嗎？」Bucky笑著，為Steve突如其來的傻氣。  
『我現在看著的是愛我的Bucky Barnes了，怎麼會膩？』Steve低頭親了下Bucky的額際，依依不捨的吻流連在他的眉眼之間。

Bucky輕哼了聲，伸手抓住Steve的手，十指穿進Steve的指縫間，低聲說：「我一直都是。」

 

晚餐後，Steve收拾好碗盤，從廚房裡走出來，問正懶洋洋的斜靠在沙發上看電視的Bucky：『我們去看星星好嗎？』  
「去哪？」Bucky翻了個身望向Steve。  
『到最靠近星星的地方。』Steve微微一笑。

 

蘭蘇拉島的平地並不多，主要原因便是那橫貫全島的中央山脈。而在中央山脈的最高峰，是蘭蘇拉島的氣象觀測站。  
觀測站佔地並不大，兩三棟純白色的小樓是辦公區域，小樓前方則是一片綠色的草原。草原上有一張白色的桌子和幾張石椅，倒是個挺合適的休憩場所。

但氣象站之所以成為熱門景點，當然不是因為有桌椅。  
在沒有光害的蘭蘇拉島，天氣好時可以看到非常壯麗的星空，而全島最高的氣象觀測站，視野自然最為開闊。Steve和Bucky偶爾會上來這裡看星星，這裡在非旅遊旺季的日子裡通常渺無人煙，尤其在夜晚，更是靜得彷彿能聽見星星眨眼的聲音。

 

今天也是一個只有他們和星星的夜晚。  
兩人隨意地坐在草地上，連日的晴天讓草皮乾燥而鬆軟，讓人很想在上面打滾個幾圈。Steve望了一眼已經慵懶的癱在草地上的Bucky，伸手替他拉緊了衣領。

『這裡風大，你應該把衣領拉高點。』Steve提醒。  
Bucky笑瞇了眼，握住Steve還沒離開他衣服的手，輕吻了下Steve的指節。  
Steve愣了一下，才慢慢傾身靠近Bucky。在他們只剩下一個呼吸的距離時，Steve開口說：『距離你的24小時，還有大概8個小時。』  
「嗯，所以？」Bucky挑起眉問。  
『可是我真的不想等了。』Steve伸手捧住Bucky的臉頰，抿起的嘴看起來有些委屈。  
「為什麼？」Bucky笑得更開心：「抱也讓你抱了，親也讓你親了，還有什麼不滿意呢？」  
『我想要確確實實的知道，我是Bucky Barnes的男朋友，是Bucky Barnes的最愛。』Steve的拇指一下下輕撫著Bucky的臉頰，要求著：『拜託？』

「你啊⋯⋯」Bucky伸出手摟住Steve的脖子，乾脆地在他唇上印上一個吻。

 

「好。」

 

Steve翻身壓住Bucky，加深了這個吻，近距離的看著Bucky的睫毛一顫一顫的，在他睜眼時，滿足地發現那雙灰綠色的瞳孔裡只有自己的倒影。

 

他想他會永遠記得今天的星空有多美。  
所有的星星，都在你眼睛裡了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完。
> 
> 祝我們的Bucky哥哥生日快樂！  
> 永遠被愛，永不分離。

「你為什麼願意答應我說的那24小時？」Bucky坐在Steve的雙腿間，懶懶地靠在他懷裡，Steve雙手摟著他的腰，有一下沒一下的親吻Bucky柔軟的髮和白皙的後頸，被癢得笑起來的Bucky側身避開，手往後摟住Steve的脖子，送上一個帶著笑意的深吻。  
『嗯⋯⋯』Bucky已經退開了，Steve還意猶未盡的跟上前去，又在Bucky嘴角吻了幾下。

親吻Bucky也許是他永遠做不膩的一件事，Steve想，他可以花上一整天這樣吻他。

「嗯？」Bucky的問題還沒得到回答，他挑了下眉反問，Steve才意識過來剛剛Bucky問了一個問題。  
『我只是想，這裡可以看到最多的星星，我想帶你上來看⋯⋯』Steve把下巴靠在Bucky的右肩，和他一起抬頭望向前方的星空：『在我們那一顆星星下，聽你說你愛我。』

 

那已經是非常久以前的事情，在他們都還只是半大不小的孩子的時候。  
就在Bucky為了Steve說「Peggy是我最好的朋友」而跟他進行的冷戰結束後，兩人在一個萬里無雲的夜晚爬上了氣象站，針對前陣子的爭執做了一次詳細的溝通。

很久以後Steve才知道Bucky那天並沒有說實話，他用一些簡短的理由帶過後，便把重點放在蘭蘇拉的星空上。  
「是不是我們能看到的星星全都在這裡了？」Bucky問Steve，Steve不是很確定的說：『我也不知道，但我想應該佔了一大部分了？』  
「是嗎⋯⋯」Bucky呢喃著。

兩人並肩躺在氣象站乾燥的草地上，Steve伸手過去抓住Bucky的手腕，輕喚他一聲，Bucky沒有回應，只是反手抓住Steve的手掌，往自己胸口帶去。  
Bucky的心跳很沈穩，Steve卻感到自己心跳越來越快。他不知道Bucky想幹嘛，卻因為Bucky這不同於以往的親密動作而不知所措，心慌意亂。

 

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky的聲音在夜色裡清晰又溫柔，Steve應了一聲：『嗯。』  
「我想送你一顆星星。」

 

Bucky選了北極星。Steve還記得他慢慢地說，北極星是一直在那裡的，也許不是每天都看得到，但他比其他星星都亮都穩定，是北半球所有人的定向點。  
Steve愣愣地聽著Bucky的話，Bucky從頭到尾都沒有說為什麼要送他一顆星星，只是反覆強調北極星的特殊之處，要Steve記住北極星的位置，看到北極星就要想起他。

 

『所以說，你是不是很狡猾？』Steve懲罰似的勒緊手臂：『你是故意的⋯⋯你要我把最重要的星星想成你，我心裡最重要的位置也只能留給你，對嗎？』  
Bucky笑了起來：「你到現在才想通？」  
『我也不知道我是什麼時候想懂的，大概是在我們分隔兩地的那段時間⋯⋯』Steve嘆了口氣：『一開始我很害怕，真的，我以為你終於厭倦了跟我朝夕相處的日子，或是會在我不知道的地方愛上別的人⋯⋯我想回蘭蘇拉，又不想離開你⋯⋯我想你回來，又不能逼迫你⋯⋯那段日子我常常爬上來看北極星，一遍又一遍想你跟我說的話，想你為什麼要送我一顆星星⋯⋯』  
「也許我真的是有點狡猾，」Bucky回頭望向Steve，勾起唇角：「我理性上想給你選擇，感情上卻不想。」

他伸手捧住Steve的臉，咬了下唇，才開口：「我想要Steve Rogers心甘情願是我一個人的，誰也不能懷疑，誰也不能給他找藉口，包括Steve Rogers本人。」  
『Bucky⋯⋯』  
「但我又不想他以為我一點也不愛他，死心去找別人。」Bucky的右手拇指一遍遍劃過Steve的臉頰，眼神中流露出無限的眷戀：「我又捨不得⋯⋯捨不得他真的傷心⋯⋯所以我給他一顆不會消失的星星。你覺得，他知道我有多愛他嗎？」

 

Steve的唇貼上來封住Bucky的疑問，Bucky閉起眼，毫無保留的回應他。在一次次熱烈的親吻中，他眼睛漸漸的濕潤起來。

「Steve，Steve⋯⋯」Bucky呢喃著戀人的名字，在兩人的唇瓣分開後，毫無章法的親著Steve的臉頰。  
Steve放任他亂七八糟的啄吻，笑著往草地上躺下。他讓Bucky跟著他躺下，轉了個方向趴在他胸口，聽著自己因為Bucky的表白而瘋狂加快的心跳。

『他知道的，』Steve的聲音從Bucky頭頂傳來，堅定又輕柔：『看得到星星的地方，你在星星裡；看不到星星的地方，你在心裡。』

 

我知道你甚至不願意我懷疑恐懼。  
相愛若是無法懷疑的事情，只因被愛的幸福太清晰。


End file.
